The present invention relates to a device for tilting a universal head for supporting a camera in the left and right directions.
Such a universal head for camera has been known as adapted to tilt the camera in the forward and backward direction. However, no universal head has been proposed adapted to tilt the camera in the left and right directions. In taking photograph using a tripod, the ground surface on which the tripod stands is not always horizontal, and it has been often found that the camera supported by the tripod is declined in the left and right directions because of the inclination of the ground surface. In such a case, it is necessary to take the trouble of adjusting the length of the legs of the tripod to keep the camera in the upright position.
In some cases, it is necessary to intentionally incline the camera in the left or right direction depending on the kind of object to be shot. This also requires the troublesome work of adjusting the lengths of the legs of the tripod.